


主角怎么总是你7

by YueYinggg



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YueYinggg/pseuds/YueYinggg
Summary: 上车记得回去刷卡





	主角怎么总是你7

从张九龄被蒙住眼睛后王九龙的视线就一直没有离开过他，胸口前衬衫的扣子被解开两颗若隐若现的锁骨被白衬衫衬托出的巧克力肤色  
王九龙咽了一下口水就像仿佛看到美食一样，不由自主的举动.

因为眼睛被蒙住不安的原因使得张九龄的其他感官变得开始的敏感.身处在黑暗的世界听见鞋子落地与地面发出的声音知道王九龙来了.

想着王九龙没有经验大概会有点放不开的原因张九龄又没有那么紧张了可下一秒鞭子抽在身上的痛感又让张九龄的神经蹦了起来.

握着小皮鞭的王九龙抬起手又抽了一鞭这一下随着张九龄发出的声音显得原比刚刚下手更重了一番.

用鞭子尾部的穗穗从脸颊往下滑经过喉结衣服的扣子大概是故意弄得怎么松散稍微一使劲胸口的扣子就蹦开了.

张九龄感受到有人靠近自己到一定距离“下手挺狠啊”

大概是怕声音被录进去张九龄特意轻声的压低了声音.传进王九龙的耳朵里却像是在欢爱时对方再说你弄疼我了一样“抱歉，导演告诉我要怎么做的”却又装作一副无知的声音.

“没事..”

“然后怎么办？”

“你就...凭感觉随便来吧”

“好”被蒙住眼睛都张九龄如果看到面前的人是笑着调戏的问着，而自己还一本正经的回答着人家估计会恨不得找个地缝钻进去.

王九龙一只手解开自己的上衣，另一只手也没闲着从背后伸进张九龄的衬衫里抚摸着他的皮肤顺着背脊线的纹路上下滑动着.

感受到王九龙的手刚碰到自己的肌肤时条件反射的想扒开却又因为被铁链绑着无法挣脱从而发出的怕啦声不但没有扒开反而还给周围添加了一些微妙的气氛.

听着张九龄有些开始急促的喘息声王九龙看着内张略微发干的嘴唇吻了上去用舌头舔着他的唇瓣.面对自己唇上柔软张九龄也有点不甘示弱的咬着对方.

周围的温度开始慢慢上升王九龙却突然撤出了一步到旁边的桌子上拿起口球“张嘴”让人压迫不敢抗拒的声音让张九龄突然感觉王九龙像变了一个人.还没细想就被对方拉开自己裤子拉锁的动作打断了.

轻抚着两颗宝贝的王九龙欣赏对方着的表情.在一旁拍摄的导演把这些分毫不剩的都拍进了镜头里.褪去最后一层保护拿起一旁的润滑剂挤到手上在私密处想要开穴却又因为太紧伸不进去.

感受到与自己体温截然不同冰凉又滑溜溜的东西张九龄当然知道这是什么.从未被人开拓过的地方让张九龄本能的想要抗拒可却又有一些期待.

“太紧了，放松点”王九龙这句话说的很大声大概是想要录进去着无意让张九龄更加的羞耻.看着张九龄泛红的耳根轻轻咬住又吹了一口气.另一只手抚摸着那挺起滚烫的利器上下滑动着

张九龄的喘气越来越重自己的宝贝在别人的手里摆弄着大脑已经失去了思考的能力只能随着对方喷射出液体.

看着射完有些发软站不住的身体王九龙趁机一把捞起张九龄与自己紧贴继续扩展着前戏做的差不多了王九龙将手上剩余的液体抹在自己的已经暴起青筋的下体上.抱起张九龄让他双腿张开搭在自己胯上托着他的臀部慢慢挤进去.

感受到疼痛的张九龄不由挺起腰板却又在黑暗中找不到支撑点只能抱紧王九龙不得不夹住他的腰让自己不要掉下去.却不知这个动作紧的差点让王九龙缴械.感受到对方身体有点发抖的王九龙压住了自己的欲望等到感觉张九龄稍微好点才开始动.

心跳的声音像是不受张九龄的控制一样快要从胸膛脱离出来.王九龙的性器进入到自己身体里时张九龄觉得自己都要被撕裂一般.全身的毛孔都在张开吐着名叫欲的气味.

王九龙的性器被紧致包裹反复的进出的快感让王九龙觉得整个人酥酥麻麻的都要窒息了.原本明亮的眼睛已经像是隔上了一层雾.

进出的幅度不断的加大没有绑好的口球松落掉在了地上.没有了束缚的嘴巴从支支吾吾的呜咽变的喊了出来.像是欲望的添加剂.

“噗嗤，噗嗤”润滑液的声音伴随着两幅肉体拍打的声音融合在了一起“啊...啊..呃”王九龙勒紧张九龄的腰身往前走了几步让张九龄的后背贴在墙上找到支点密密麻麻的战栗感侵略了王九龙的整个身体开始飞快的插捣铃口在张九龄体内喷射出液体顺着两人的交界处漫了出来.


End file.
